Sadola
, also known by its more popular name, Sadora, and written as Sadolar in Redman was a kaiju from the TV series, Return of Ultraman. Sadola appeared in Episode 3. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 24,000 t *Origin: Mt. spray (Return of Ultraman), Planet Boris (Ultra Galaxy) *Attack: 800 *Defense: 800 *Speed: 700 History Return of Ultraman First spotted by Goh who was patrolling in the mountains, he told his story to MAT, who were very skeptical about his story. When the captain went searching the area though, Sadola appeared and attacked him. Gou found him after Sadola disappeared, but Detton appeared from out of a mountainside to menace them. Sadola reappeared to fight Detton viciously, as Hideki Goh transformed into Ultraman Jack. Facing two monsters simultaneously, Jack had a tough time fighting them both at first, but in the end he destroyed Detton using the Specium Beam and killed Sadola shortly afterwards using the Ultra Slash. Trivia *At one point in the episode, while chasing after the captain, Sadola's face hits the camera. Ultraman Taro Although not physically seen, Sadola was seen in a animated flashback as part of the monster army lead by Alien Empera in the Great Ultra War in Episode 25 of Ultraman Taro. Ultraman Mebius Sadola reappeared throughout the early episodes of the series Ultraman Mebius. In this series, there multiple Sadolas that appear at a time. Feeding on whomever entered their territory, the Sadolas hid near a forest, concealing themselves in fog and using their extendable arms to snatch their prey. As Team GUYS arrived to battle one Sadola, it ultimately fled the scene upon discovering Bogal was in the area (ultimately, it was eaten by Bogal.) Later that evening another Sadola appeared in Tokyo, (this time called forth by Bogal) where it fed on the populace in the city. As Team GUYS were dispatched to subdue it, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius and fought the monster himself. After a long battle the Sadola was destroyed with the Mebium Shoot. However, two more Sadolas appeared in the area and double-teamed Mebius. At that moment, the two Sadolas were destroyed by a human-like figure known as "Tsurugi"s Knight Shot (whom would later be revealed to be Ultraman Hikari.) Trivia *Sadolas would continue to appear, but only as victims to Bogal's hunger. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Sadoras reappeared throughout the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Sadolas appear as herds of monsters that inhabit the planet (more than any other monster that also appears at least.) Its first appearance was when one fought against a Telesdon that appeared from underground. As the two monsters were fighting, a Red King suddenly appeared and ambushed the two monsters, killing the Sadola by strangling it to death. In later appearances, a group of eight Sadolas fought against Kate's first monster Fire Golza and the herd was completely wiped out by her monster. Their last appearances were when a group of five Sadolas appeared before the ZAP SPACY during a battle between Kate's Gan-Q and Rei's Gomora. However they were easily destroyed by the ZAP SPACY's missiles. It is likely that more Sadola inhabited Planet Boris, but were eventually wiped out when a satellite collided with the planet, destroying it. Trivia *Telesdon and Sadola's battle in the beginning was to pay homage to their "battle" in Return of Ultraman (Telesdon being similar to Detton). *During the opening credits to the series, Sadola is seen battling Doragory, even though neither monster fought nor met each other in the series. *Sadola, as well as Telesdon and Red King were referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16 to demonstrate the "Rampaging hordes of monsters" living on Planet Boris. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Sadola reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Sadola is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He ws first seen as one of the spirits of the Monster Graveyard reacting to the Plasma Spark in a shot along with Telesdon, Zetton, King Gesura, Angross, and Jashrin. He then teamed up with Hoe, Vakishim, Galberos, Alien Reflect, and Tyrant to take down Litra. When Reimon and Gomora went beserk, he was called back by Belial along with the other surviving monsters to watch Gomora fight the Ultras. When Ultraman Zero arrived, Sadola teamed up with the remaining monsters to take down Zero. He was the fourth monster to be killed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers, behind Arstron, King Pandon, and Velokron and followed by Super Alien Hipporito. Trivia *Sadola is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Horn. Ultra Zero Fight Sadola, Bemular, Telesdon & Gudon are seen getting revived by Alien Bat together to fight Ultraman Zero. Then, Sadola & Gudon get defeated by Zero's StrongCorona strength. Ultraman Ginga S Sadola reappeared in episode 4 of Ultraman Ginga S. Originally a part of Alien Chibu Exceller's Spark Doll collection, Sadola's was given to Android One Zero and she "MonsLived" into him. Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to fight him. Sadola first used his Concealing Fog to hide himself, then struck Victory with his Extendo-Arm. He UITrans into both EX Red King Knuckle and Eleking Tail but, both of them mysteriously vanished before he could use either of them. Sadola gained seized this opportunity and beated down Victory until Ultraman Ginga appeared to save him. Both Ginga and Sadola put up a good fight until Sadora launched his arms against him. After that, Ginga transformed into his Ultraman Ginga Strium form and quickly defeated Sadola with his Ultra Shot. Later on, Hikaru UltraLived into him to save Repi and Arisa Sugita from Gudon who was MonsLived by Android One Zero. Ultraman X Sadola appeared in the series as a Spark Doll along with Salamandora, King Crab, and two others recovered by from an unknown mission. . Sadola appeared as a Spark Doll In the final episode of Ultraman X. After Daichi and Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and struck Greeza right in the center of his chest, Sadola, along with all of the other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Sadola's power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Sadola, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, can be seen thanking Daichi as he is thanking them. Powers and Weapons The Return of Ultraman *Pincer Claw: Sadola's hands are strong pincers, which he uses for great effect. *Concealing Fog: Sadola can emit a strange fog from all around it's body. This fog can hide Sadola's whole body. It also has magnetic properties, able to disable communication devices. Ultraman Mebius *Extendo-Arm: Sadola can extend it's arms to amazing lengths, in order to attack foes from a distance. Sadola Pincher Claw.png|Pincher Claw Sadola Concealing Fog.png|Concealing Fog Sadola Extendo-Arms.png|Extendo-Arm Spark Doll Description Sadola will be used as a Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga S, where the item was revealed as part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection. He gave it to Android One Zero for her to MonsLive with the Chibu Spark until it was lost to Hikaru Raido (later gave to Shou), who used it for his own purposes. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages *Android One Zero used it to MonsLive into the said kaiju to battle Ultraman Victory before losing to Ultraman Ginga Strium. *In Episode 4, Hikaru Raido UltraLived into him, using the Ginga Spark, to save Repi and Arisa from Android One Zero, whom she MonsLived into Gudon *As Ultraman Victory, Shou used the doll to UITrans with his Victory Lancer to transform his right arm into the pincer of Sadola, . He used it against Five King, Victor Lugiel, and Aribunta. *Yapool used the data from studying the UITrans to modify Victory Killer so that he can use the Sadola Scissors. First used on Ultraman Vcitory. Other Media Redman Sadola first appeared in episode 26 of the series Redman where he fought Dangar and won by beating him to death with his pincer claws. He then came face to face with Redman and decided to fight. Redman won by stabbing Sadola with Red Knife, killing the monster as a result. Sadola reappeared in episode 28 where he fought Ghostron and was too occupied with the brute to notice Redman's appearance. He was eventually killed when Ghostron beats him to death. In episode 112, Sadola teamed up with Shugaron and Gudon to fight Redman at a field. He, along with the other monsters, knocked away the alien hero's Red Knives when he threw them at them and then engaged him in an evenly matched fight with the usual grapples, throws, chops, punches, and kicks. Despite having the team advantage against him, Redman didn't give up and eventually, after he defeated Gudon and Shugaron, the alien hero defeated Sadola with a Red Chop to the head. Sadola reappeared in episode 116, where he once again teamed up with Shugaron to fight Redman in a grassy field. Both monsters had the advantage over the alien hero due to their combined brute force and strategic know how in teamwork, but nonetheless, Redman didn't lose hope and he managed to hold his own against the two monsters with his usual brutal moveset and then, he defeated Sadola with a Red Chop to the head. In episode 117, Sadola teamed up with Gudon and Zagoras to fight Redman in a grassy field. He was the one who caught the alien hero's Red Knife when it was thrown at the monsters. He, along with the others, took turns holding the alien hero and punching and kicking him while he was at a disadvantage, giving the monsters the advantage at first. However, Redman didn't give up and fought back against the trio. After he defeated Gudon and Zagoras, the alien hero defeated Sadola by stabbing him in the mouth with his Red Knife, killing him as a result. Sadola reappeared in episode 118 where he teamed up with not only Gudon and Zagoras again, but also with Alien Icarus. While Gudon and Alien Icarus were taking on Redman, Sadola and Zagoras, joined in on the fight, making it very unfair for Redman. Even though all four monsters had the upper hand against the hero due to them overpowering him with their teamwork and strength, the former didn't give up and eventually, he killed all four monsters by throwing his Red Knife at them, killing them all in the process. In episode 119, Sadola teamed up with Gudon, Zagoras, Alien Icarus, and Shugaron to take on Redman. All five of them avoided getting killed by the alien hero's Red Knife twice by crossing their arms simultaneously. Redman tried to take on the monsters one at a time with his usual moveset of throws, grapples, punches and chops, but he was overpowered by their sheer ferocity and well-rounded teamwork. However, Redman didn't give up and kept up his assault until eventually, he defeated all five of them by throwing his Red Knife in the center of the circle of monsters, resulting in them getting knocked down and out by the explosion. Sadola reappeared in episode 120 where he teamed up with Draculas to take on Redman. Even though the alien hero held his own against both monsters, the two of them managed to overpower the alien hero with their brute strength and well-coordinated teamwork. Even though the monsters managed to dodge Redman's Red Arrow when the latter controlled the outcome of the fight, he still pulled thorugh and defeated both monsters one at a time with his Red Kick. In episode 122, Sadola teamed up with Beacon to take on Redman. Sadola met up with his partner Beacon when he teleported to the top of the hill he was on and then went down that hill to regroup with that monster after he teleported back down. While the alien hero managed to hold his own against both monsters, they had the upper hand in the fight by dodging and countering his moveset. Nonetheless, Redman didn't give up and eventually, after he killed Beacon, defeated Sadola with a hard double kick to the neck. Sadola reappeared in episode 125, where he ganged up with Alien Icarus and Draculas to take on Redman. All three of them managed to give the alien hero a hard time in battle due to their overwhelming teamwork and brute force. Even though he fell down every time he had a chance to turn the tide, Redman didn't give up and after a long struggle, he defeated Sadola with a hard kick to the stomach after he killed Icarus and Draculas soon followed. In episode 126, Sadola teamed up with Alien Bat and Beacon to take on Redman. The three monsters duked it out with the alien hero at the cliffs and the advantage over him due to their brute force and overwhelming teamwork. All four of them then got into a ditch and climbed back out eventually to continue the fight. During that time, Redman managed to hold his own against all three monsters and eventually he defeated them all by firing a Red Shot from his Red Knife. Sadola reappeared in episode 127 where he teamed up with the same monsters from last time to fight Redman. They started their fight on top of a hill but then Redman sent them tumbling down and they resumed their fight at the bottom. Even though the monsters had the team advantage against him, the alien hero managed to hold his own against the trio much better than last time with his usual moveset and successfully defeated the three monsters by jumping up to the top of the hill and threw his Red Arrow at the monsters and they got knocked out by the explosion from that said weapon. In episode 131, Sadola faced off against Redman alone. Learning his mistakes from his past fights, Sadola's skills have improved yet he still managed to hold even ground against the alien hero. After the two endured a very long, evenly matched fight, Sadola eventually lost when Redman delivered a hard Red Kick on him, resulting in his defeat. Sadora reappeared in episode 133 where he teamed up with Kodaigon to battle Redman. At the start of the fight, the alien hero tricked the two monsters into running into each other but they avoided major damage by crossing their arms simultaneously when Redman threw two Red Knives at them. After that, the two of them gained the upper hand over Redman due to their well-coordinated teamwork and brute force, however, the latter didn't give up and eventually gained the upper hand back in battle. Sadora was eventually killed when he got stabbed in the chest by Redman's Red Arrow and Kodaigon soon followed suit. Sadola made his final appearance on the show in episode 134, where he teamed up with not only Kodaigon once more, but also with Dorako and Zetton II to battle Redman. All four monsters confused the alien hero by jumping up and teleporting with each other and then teleported back into a horizontal line. Even though all four monsters held the upper hand against the alien hero for the majority of the fight, Redman persevered. In the end, after a long fight, he defeated all four monsters by throwing his Red Arrow at them from the top of a hill and they fell down due to the resulting explosion. Ultra Zone Sadola reappeared in the series, Ultra Zone. Sadola first appeared in episode 1 in the segment "Monster transfer student," where he shows off his superpowers to students in a classroom. Trivia *The Sadola Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused in Ultra Zone. Category:The Return of Ultraman Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Horn Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultra Zone Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultra Galaxy